


Lullaby

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin isn't tired but Michael sure is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 2KAYDICKTEEN
> 
> my elbow hurts... ye.
> 
> prompt me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Michael, Michael.” Gavin whispered in the dead of the night. He’d had one too many red bulls in the day. Gavin had peed most of them out but the ones that lingered were pumping sugar into his bloodstream. The Brit felt more hyperactive than ready to sleep. He did not want to sleep. In fact he was refusing to sleep and it was taking its toll on the man that was attempting to do just that beside him. Gavin simply would not let him rest and he was going to stay up and annoy Michael all night if it meant that his boyfriend would pay attention to him. Gavin had tried to amuse himself with his phone but that had been batted away from his hands due to the harsh light. A book simply did not stimulate him enough and it was hard to read in the small lamp light Michael had allowed him to have. Gavin wasn’t even in the mood to get up and go to the living room. He was active, yes, but not active enough to actually get out of the bed. So that left him with one more thing to amuse himself with and that was Michael.

 

 

Gavin had moved from where he had originally been laying beside his boyfriend. Now he was perched upon his knees and his cheek. He looked like an awkward worm. Michael didn’t find it as funny as he usually would because he was so tired. He was trying to soothe Gavin to sleep. He reached out to stroke Gavin’s unrelentingly wild hair. Gavin butted up into his touch like a little cat and for a moment Michael had thought that that was it. Gavin would settle down and Michael himself could sleep. Of course his boyfriend was not that kind and he just wanted to be so annoying.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered once more. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Yes?” Michael groaned. Gavin grinned. Annoying Michael certainly was his favourite game.

“Pay attention to me, please?” Gavin begged. Michael shook his head.

“I am paying attention to you, I’m trying to get you to go to sleep.” Michael said.

 

 

“I don’t want to go to sleep Michael, I’m not tired.” Gavin whined.

“I can tell.” Michael sighed. How had he ended up dating a big man child? Michael half smiled when Gavin wriggled up to kiss his cheek. Michael turned and kissed him on the lips instead.

“Why don’t you stay up with me? We can watch a movie and snuggle.” Gavin insisted.

“I don’t want to watch a movie, Grabbin – I want to sleep.” Michael told him.

“You can sleep during the movie, just got and put one on for me please Michael?” Gavin demanded. Of course that was all Gavin wanted. He was too hyper to sleep and let Michael do the same but too lazy to go and turn on their TV. Michael rolled his eyes but he was at the point where he wanted to just give in.

 

 

Gavin smiled as Michael did exactly that. He mourned the loss of his boyfriend though. The bed was already cold without him. Michal ignored the pitiful whine that Gavin gave. He could not give Gavin both a movie and a cuddle. The Brit would simply have to be lonely for a few seconds.

“Which movie do you want to watch?” Michael asked. It was out of kindness but Michael already knew which movie Gavin was going to watch. It would be whatever had been left in the DVD player.

“I think I want to watch…” Gavin began to decide. Michael held his hand up to quieten him.

“Titanic? Oh, good – titanic it is!” Michael said excitedly. Gavin groaned as the title screen for said movie showed up on their screen..

“No, Michael  I don’t want to watch Titanic.” Gavin whined. Michael pressed play and shrugged.

“If you didn’t want to watch titanic then you should have got up and changed the DVD yourself.” Michael told him. As much as he wanted to Gavin couldn’t argue with that.

 

 

Michael had turned the TV down so that he could get to sleep. He climbed back into bed beside Gavin. It wasn’t long before he was smothered by his boyfriend’s slighter body.

“You’re so good to me.” Gavin told Michael as though he didn’t know.

“Damn right I am, anyone else would have made your lazy ass turn on that thing yourself.” Michael reminded Gavin. Sometimes the Brit had to be told how good he had it.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered once Michael’s eyes had closed. Michael simply wished his boyfriend didn’t have it so good  so that he could relax but, with Gavin around, that certainly wasn’t happening anytime soon. Michael forced a smile and turned to his boyfriend in the dim light of the screen.

“What, darling?” Michael said so sarcastically even Gavin couldn’t believe it.

 

 

“Don’t be like that with me.” Gavin huffed. He hit Michael’s chest rather harshly.

“I just want to go to bed, what is it that you need?” Michael asked tiredly. Gavin pouted.

“It’s not my fault I want my boyfriend.” Gavin cried. Michael just laughed at him.

“Yes, you want to annoy your boyfriend. I hear you loud and clear.” Michael said dryly.

“If wanting a bedtime kiss from your love is annoying then you are not as romantic as I first thought, Michael Jones.” Gavin teased. Michael didn’t like to be called anything but romantic. He lived in love land. It was Michael’s job to make sure Gavin’s desk was constantly filled with heart shapes sweets, cuddly teddy bears and flowers that Gavin swore he hated but secretly took a sniff of.

 

 

Gavin squealed in delight when Michael attacked him with kisses. He clutched and then let go of the sheets underneath him. Gavin wriggled so much under the treatment that he got caught in the bed sheets. It left Michael with nothing to keep him warm but he found that it actually helped him. He quickly realised that when Gavin was stuck in the bed sheets he was stopped from grabbing at Michael. He could not crawl into his boyfriend’s space and he couldn’t wriggle too much around the bed. Michael smiled proudly to himself when Gavin also caught on.

“Michael, save me!” Gavin begged. Michael shook his head and turned his back on the man.

“Shut up and watch your damn movie, if you fall asleep before me then I’ll free you.” Michael told him. Gavin knew it was futile to beg Michael any more. When Michael truly decided that he was done with Gavin’s antics he could ignore him very easily.

 

 

Gavin let himself go limp and watch the TV instead. He was glad that he missed the first boring part of the movie and it had truly begun. He smiled slightly to himself when Michael turned to face him again. Yes, Michael wanted so badly to ignore his boyfriend but he wanted to cuddle just as much as Gavin did. Gavin let his head rest upon Michael’s curls.

“Michael,” he whispered simply to be annoying. Michael laughed through his nose.

“Yes?” Michael sounded half asleep already.

“Your favourite part is coming up.” Gavin said. Michael cracked one eye open to watch. All of Gavin’s earlier hyper feelings were sapped from him when he took in the full sight of his sleepy boyfriend. It made Gavin yawn and make him feel just as tired. A boyfriend’s sleepy smile was just as good as any lullaby. 


End file.
